comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Critically Credentially Commercial Comics
You are not dreaming, this is the incredibly independent innovative haven for frighteningly philosophical and faithfully fiery fiction for fond writers of wonderfully bemused fluctuations of satisfaction and frustration through the use of various softly spoken figures of speech and other techniques to try to challenge your mind. Critically Credentially Commercial Comics is a label created by myself, FrenchTouch, for any writers of any domain, where their creative characteristics are appreciated with the content they write. The label in itself is quite self-explanatory, and responds to the Critically Credentially Commerical Chart which consist of three main precepts: We do not write a story just to write a story but to send a clear and direct message; the authors have rights that are to be respected and they will answer for their work in the name of this label; the stories may be later used to a commercial purpose if an agreement between the label and the writer is made. For any further information, applications, or complaints towards the program or the chart, please refer to my message wall. Creator's Note It may seem like a corporate douchebaggery, but what I really just want to do is make a living out of what I love, and develop other people's careers by doing so. Here, on Comic Crossroads, you know what I estimate you deerly and your friendship is a favor I wanted to repay by helping you with this. The Members *Nobody (aka FrenchTouch) — First-in-charge, artist *Maybe you? Invitations *PhotonCommander10 Your way to set up universes is charmingly beautiful, and a talent such as yours would probably be vital to the future of this label. *RoninTheMasterless You are an all-arounder writer, but also a thinker. You question lots of things, and you manage to force yourself through the action with your reasoning. *Draft227 You have things to say, but you do not yet know how to say them. This experience could probably help you get this out and make your voice echo at the back of our heads. *Actingoutlove You are good at establishing your work, and in commendable periods of time, you do good, and fast. I am wary that you are more based on fantasy and that you generally don't have a critical input on things, but I knew people like you, and I know that your capacity can and will always surprise us. *Bluehunter16 You think outside of the box, you're a lively spirit and your way of seeing things is a little bit odd for fanfiction, because if I learned anything from Earth-BH13, it's that you can do something huge without even noticing. I can only imagine what you'd do if you tried to do something even better. Works *Eschatocracy — A commentary of life has we experience it, relating the situation of humans to the numerous crisis previously and currently experienced. *Shooting Stars — A catastrophe scenario on the seizing of the US government by an ill-intentioned activist group. Category:Critically Credentially Commercial Comics Category:Comics Category:Created by FrenchTouch